1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are lens barrels to be incorporated in image capturing apparatus such as video cameras.
One such lens barrel includes a barrel with an image capturing optical system disposed therein, a guide shaft disposed in the barrel and extending parallel to the optical axis of the image capturing optical system, and a movable lens frame reciprocally movable along the guide shaft in the barrel and holding the lenses of the image capturing optical system. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2005-156934.
In most cases, the guide shaft is made of metal, and has its outer circumferential surface polished by barrel finishing for allowing the movable lens frame to move smoothly, the polished surface being liable to reflect light.